


Glitter Blows

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, New Year's Eve, Wincest - Freeform, due to image, edible body glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Pinterest gives Sammy an erotic idea.





	Glitter Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

 

Used to be, the joke was always about glitter being the herpes of the crafting world.  Man, had Dean hated hunts where the victim – or involved witnesses – were crafters of the sparkle persuasion.  You never really could get rid of the stuff, it left shimmering speckles every-fucking-where and spread more easily than a rash.

Ever since they’d handled the case at Plucky’s several years ago, Dean’s go to joke about glitter has been about Sam covered in it.  _You look like you got attacked by some PCP crazed strippers_.  Multiple showers, changes of clothes – even changes of duffel bags, and still.  Those twinkling remnants never fully dissipated.

This year though, the joke was going to be on Dean.  Sam had found a way to ensure his brother would enjoy glitter most thoroughly.  Come morning Sam would see who was laughing about being a glimmering mess.

He still couldn’t believe he’d gotten the idea from Pinterest.  Such a wholesome place was full of real perverts.  He’d never look at baking the same way.  One wrong typo for organic had led him to blushing cheeks and a slightly dazed look at pies he never thought he’d recover from.  The erotic ideas were truly…inspired.

_However._

He’d also discovered edible body glitter.  And thus his idea was born.  New Year’s had never really held any sway with the Winchesters but sex wasn’t something Dean would ever turn down.  Especially when he got to blow Sammy.  Dean wasn’t really a cockslut, not what most people would picture by the term, but he did love giving a blowie to Sam’s pretty impressive cock.

And Sam couldn’t wait to see Dean choking and gasping on his sparkled dick as they rang in the New Year.  That beautiful plush pink mouth, all covered in gold, glistening come would be a fantastic way to kick off a fresh calendar.


End file.
